The Soldier Experiment
by LastWolfStanding1
Summary: For nearly four hundred years Fang has been held a prisoner by the hand of evil scientists. Now she's escaped and on a mission to find her sister. Not knowing if she's alive or dead, Fang must now follow the advice of a stranger and go to the States. Where her story unfolds with every twist and turn.


**1**

**Awakening**

**Germany**

**T**he busy city of Rendsburg began to slowly go to sleep when the first of the snow storm hit. Which was around nine and ten o'clock. At first it was only a light drizzle of snow flakes then into a blizzard with howling winds and hail the size of baseballs. Every roof in the city fell asleep to the constant thumping noise of the hail pounding against the cozy houses and buildings. This continued for nearly two and half hours until around midnight it began to move on. By then it had covered the city in a white blanket of snow, leaving neighborhoods in an enchanted slumber found only in the context of a fairy tail book.

Twenty miles outside the city stood a lonely cabin among a sea of forest. Its foundation was made from the trunks of trees all the exact same size and diameter. You didn't see it at first because of the layer of snow, but there was a gravel road cutting off from the highway. It slithered all the way up to the screened in porch, where a classic table and chairs stood off to a corner. The front door opened to a small living room off to the right from the door with a sky blue couch on the far wall. This same color matched each curtain of every window of the home. Instead of a coffee table, there where two small square tables standing at both ends of the sofa with small lamps. The legs and foundation where made from metal with a sturdy glass surface.

There were only two windows, one by the sofa and another by the TV stand, which was a few inches to the left. The biggest shelf held the TV, while the smaller ones held smaller stuff. If you walk straight from the door and pass up the living room, there is a hallway. Two doors on the left were bedrooms with a single bed, a closet, a night stand and a lamp on top. Both rooms had a set of chester draws standing a few feet from the bed. Above the head board, there is a window peering out to the woods from the cabin's right side. Both rooms where identical, except the first room had its furniture set to the left of the door while the second was to the right. Across the hallway was a third door leading to a lavatory, where linoleum replaced the tan carpet.

This was the same for the kitchenette slash laundry room. The back door was parallel from the front door with a washer and dryer standing to its right. The kitchen cabinets was to the left the moment you walked in and continued along the wall in an L formation. This left room for the hot water heater in the corner and then the sink with a window above it. Next to that was the stove, which was closest to the back door. In the center of the room was a round wooden table and a single chair.

In one of the two bed rooms a single soul was asleep to the world. The clock on the night stand by the bed flashed one thirty a.m. when the phone next to it rang, breaking the silence in the house. At first there was no sign of life just the sound of the phone ringing throughout the home. Finally a hand reached over and picked it up.

"Hullo?" said a groggy voice from underneath the covers.

"Are you awake?" asked the voice from the other line with a bit of surprise.

"I am now. What do you want?"

"Dr. Siris there's a problem. Specimen 6-1-14-7 keeps showing signs that its waking up."

Siris identified the man as Nick, his lab assistant. Several times in the past Nick has noticed disturbances with the specimen, but played them off as errors in the computer system until now.

There was a moment of silence before Nick finally answered, "I went over the data several times to make sure they were correct... but they keep saying the same thing."

With one movement, Siris sat up in his bed, feet dangling over the edge as he used his other hand to turn on the light. Only to turn away as his eyes adjusted. In the light, you could see Siris was German but couldn't tell at first because of the brownish-blond hair, blueish-green eyes and tan skin. Another was that he was short, only coming in at five feet three inches, and weighing one hundred ninety pounds. Some years back he sustained an injury to his left knee, making him walk funny. This left him graceless and sometimes unbalanced when he stood suddenly.

"Alright Nick I'll come and see what's the problem." Siris finally said with a yawn and hung up the phone.

Normally he wouldn't bother to rush to Nick's requests but this time he sounded urgent and he wondered if he was right this time. Standing now, Siris grabbed pants, a shirt, and a jacket knowing it was cold outside. Within twenty minutes he had dressed and walked straight for the door without looking at the kitchen. As he walked out the porch door he notice there was a fresh layer of snow on the ground. Careful not to loose his balance on the slippery drive way he walked to his snow covered Volvo. It was black and he just recently added snow chains on the tires. This helped him not run off the road so easily. He got in and started the car. As it came to life, Siris turned on the wind shield wipers as he cranked up the heat and backed out the drive way. It took him a minute to reach the highway. By then, the clock on the dashboard had flashed two o'clock a.m. in bright green.

Though the doctor did not show it, he was in fact very worried that Nick was right this time.

_**'This can't be happening! Not now or ever!'**_

Then,_** 'If it got loose, there's no telling what will happen.'**_

Siris' thoughts continued to plague his mind as he came closer to his destination.

Normally it didn't take him long to get to or from his work but not today. The roads was slippery with ice and it began to snow again as he drove down the highway. Some time later he turned off on an old abandoned dirt road mostly hidden by low hanging branches. On the smaller road, Siris began to drive slower than he did on the highway. If he went too fast, the ruts could easily pop a tire and walking was completely out of the question. The road went on for a few miles before it revealed what the forest kept a secret from the world.

Through the windshield, the doctor could see the iron gates guarding the entrance to the place. The 'm' in the word Asylum fell off years ago from the abusive ways of the elements, so now the sign above the gates said 'Asylu'. Connected by the gate's hinges was the iron fence surrounding the perimeter. Installed with sensors, the gates opened when the doctor approached then closed once he had passed through them. As he went down the stretch of road, the old doctor thought of the many stories surrounding the place. Most of them where spirits of the former patients who lived and died on the grounds. Some talked about demons possessing people that lead to suicide and murder within the building.

According to the history files, the land was originally used for farming until the soil root rotted the crops. A year later a man, wanting to help mentally unstable people, bought the land for two thousand dollars and started building an asylum. In 1706 the building was complete and soon he started taking in unwanted sick people. But something made the owner take his own life just ten years later. No one really knows why he did it, but people in neighboring towns said he was possessed by demons who made him go insane. Whatever happened, the building remained abandon for several years before anyone remembered it was still standing.

Now he saw Mother Nature had done her best to destroy the remains of the place. The bricks faded from their bright red to a brownish-red color, while snow gave it an eerie feeling. Old withered vines from summers pass snaked across all sides of the four story building. The face of the building had the most vines covering it to the point you could only see some of the bricks. Siris drove around the building to the back and momentarily put the car in park. A second later a section of the snow covered earth lifted up to a black gaping mouth and he was allowed in.

The darkness consumed him as he descended deeper underground and coming to a poorly light garage at the end of the tunnel. Parking in his usual spot Siris jumped out of his car and walked past rows of parked vehicles until he reached a small cubical with a naked bulb hanging from the ceiling by a wire. It was shinning light on the only person there. He was what Siris would call a 'kid' still even though he was twenty-five looking for a good paying job. Siris meet him at the local bar two years ago on a winter's night after his work. Over heard him talking about a rough day at his job only to be fired. Siris felt bad and offered him a graveyard shift at the labs.

The kid recognized Siris and momentarily broke away from the computer to press a button. "Back so soon?" The kid asked as a door behind him opened.

"Just taking care of business Dickson, nothing more." Dr. Siris replied as he walked past the desk.

The door was actually an elevator to the lower levels, where everything Siris worked on was hidden. But he was visiting the lowest level there was, Basement Twelve. Now in the elevator Siris pressed a button that had the symbol BI2 on it. With a jolt the elevator started to make its descend downward. As it did so Siris was in deep thought when the elevator doors opened again to a panicked Nick.

"Sir, just come see," Nick said with a worried expression on his face.

The two men walked into a restricted part of the lower levels, where Siris's research and greatest creation was. Nick lead the way as they past several doors to the one at the end of the hall. Inside the room, it was dark except the soft glow from the tank and the computer screen light. The computers where on the far wall, while the tank itself was to the left of the room. There were several metal operating tables and the common lab equipment required for such a project. Walking to the tank Siris placed his hand on the glass, peering in from the outside at it. He noticed how each strain of hair moved in different directions, making the water appear alive with black blood vessels. It had on a white t-shirt and dark green cameo pants, leaving the feet free of shoes. There was a small spiked collar with two dog tags hanging from the front, just under the broken chain. Both the collar and chain where made with spikes and strong black metals in hopes of keeping the specimen tied down some years back. But like so many failures in the past, that did not work.

Siris' eyes flashed to the inscription at the bottom of the tank as he remembered the time he mixed too much of the specimen's DNA with another. The result wasn't pretty. He had created a new race of predators that spiraled out of control.

At the bottom of the tank his eyes quickly read of the engravement:

_**WARNING! KEEP IN CRYOSTATE!**_

Taking his hand back the doctor looked to Nick with an angered expression, but let a deep sigh escape him. "You are reading the data w r― " Siris tried to say when a sudden beeping noise interrupted him. It was the monitor to the tank that read pulses on the inside. But instead of the steady beep, it was erratic and not a good sign either. Now a panicked Siris rushed to the computer, punching in key commands to stop the awakening specimen. But that proved worthless.

"Pull the plug!" he barked at Nick.

Nick rushed to the wall where the socket was. By then, the two men was pale and clammy as they heard the glass beginning to crack. Then all hell broke loose. The glass shattered at the same time the water spewed out, flooding the room. The computers sparked and died as water drowned them. The room went pitch black for a second before the emergency lights came on. Bathing the room in what looked like a watery grave.

The sudden rush made Nick loose his footing and go under gulping down several mouthfuls of water. Coking, Nick surfaced and blindly pulled a gun from inside his lab coat pocket, aiming at the specimen once he saw sight of it. It stood just outside the tank, the air mask that was used for breathing and to hold the specimen to the tank was still on but the wires were broken. Treading water, he pointed the gun at its chest ready to pull the trigger. No longer caring if the specimen was Dr. Siris' greatest creation, he only saw a monster. Then he let two shots ring out, but he didn't hit his target. The specimen simply stepped out of the way as the bullets whistled past, hitting the glass cases of highly explosive chemicals behind it.

Nick had closed his eyes when he fired the gun, which caused him to miss. Before he could open them, he felt the specimen snatch the gun free from his grasp then heard the bone shattering explosion in the next second. The shock wave sent Nick hurtling into a lab table, which served as a cover as the flames shot out throughout the room. Fire burned on the remaining chemicals that bleed into the watery hallway. Setting off the ceiling sprinklers, showering him and whoever survived the explosion in a cold shower. Then Nick felt a hand grab him by the collar and hoist him to his feet, struggling the whole time. Until he heard Siris' voice over the ringing in his ears.

"Damn it Nick its me," came Siris' voice.

That's when he finally turned his head to see him holding a syringe. Nick was about to say something when he saw Siris fly backwards and hit the wall. No one had to tell him who it was, he knew it was the specimen. It delivered a powerful kick to his chest followed by a snap of bone. Before Nick could fall to his knees in pain the specimen turned on Siris. Fear was written all over his face as he held up the syringe as a weapon. Like the gun, the specimen took it, then turned yet again back to the now fallen Nick.

Water fell off the specimen as it picked Nick up by the throat and slammed him into the x-ray machine. Glass and water sprayed the air between them. Some hitting the air mask it wore. With the syringe in its other hand, the specimen used it to stab the dazed Nick in the eye and didn't stop until the whole thing was implanted in his brain. The screams just made the specimen laugh before it released him. Then turned back to Siris who fled the room.

By this time the alarm sounded throughout the place as Siris ran for the elevator. When he got there he quickly learned the water blocked that exit off. Having no other choice he raced for the stairs, knowing his bad knee would slow him down greatly. When he was on the second case of stairs he heard more gun fire behind him. Not knowing how many guards there were, he continued to climb the stairs, stopping only when he reached the room on Basement One where the security controls were several minutes later. Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he locked the door and barricaded it.

In the room screens hung on the wall in threes, a desk just under them and two chairs. Sitting in one of them, Siris pressed a couple of buttons for screen twelve's camera. He saw the floor was bloody and littered with what looked to be four guards lying dead in the water and fire. Then he turned to another screen monitoring above ground. The snow that had fallen earlier had stop and a fresh sheet of snow covered the ground. Then he saw the specimen dart into the camera's watchful eye. How it got out from under ground, he'll never know. Covered in blood and limping badly, the specimen still ran from the guards now coming into view. It was the Canine Unit that chased after it. Their guns firing off a few rounds as the dogs gained speed.

Sighing Siris rubbed his bad knee, feeling the full swing of pain. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a bottle of Alive and swallowed two pills dry before putting them back in his pocket. Then turning to his right he press a small button as a male's voice answered him.

"Yes sir?" Sitting up closer Siris spoke through the device, "Prepare the experiment 13-1-18-9-21-19 for live capture."

_**In Fang's Eyes**_

Stepping out of my forsaken cell, I saw everything was white among the water and fire. The ceiling lights went out when the explosion happened. Leaving the fire to dance in its own light in the darken hall. Then I saw him, the elderly man, run up the stair case to the upper levels. He was moving with a bad leg, which caused him to run slow.

The ceiling sprinklers came on, raining down on me as it did in the small room. I just stepped into the hallway, feet submerged in ankle deep water when I saw men dressed in heavy armor. Through the rain, I counted four serious faces forming ranks, aiming their guns at me. They blocked off one of the two exits and was trying to block the other, closes to me, off as well. I took a quick look at the hall again to see if there were objects stopping me from what I was about to do.

There wasn't.

With a disdain growl I charged at the four men as they opened fired. Time seemed to slow down for a second as my eyes focused in on the bullets whistled past me. I could see the bullets barely miss my body as I did certain twists and turns to avoid them. Each step sprayed water as I came closer to them. With only three meters left, I decided to pounce on one of them. Landing a heavy blow to the face. Head rolling back, he slipped and lost his footing going down already unconscious before his body hit the floor.

Turning on the other three, I had a glimpse at the one coming at me with a knife. Its silver fang sharp and ready to meet flesh as it slashed at me. Taking a step back, I manage to avoid the knife, with my shirt being the only thing torn. On the second strike I grabbed his wrist, twisting it until the knife fell to the floor. Then quickly picked it up out of a bad habit of picking up shinny objects. Without warning I jabbed the knife at the man's groan and cut upward to his jugular. Blood poured out of him quickly as he went down. The other two was rewarded with their throats slashed deep enough to see the bone. The last one I left the knife in his shoulder as the water turned red.

I started to walk towards the stairs when suddenly I felt a stabbing pain in my right leg. When I was a child, I was beaten and tortured to a bloody pulp to never accept pain, but to use it as a weapon. So when I looked down and saw a knife sticking out my leg, I simply pulled it out. Holding it up to the light, examining my own black blood before looking down at the man who stabbed me. He was the first man I attacked and knocked out cold. Looks like he came to and saw my lovely artwork.

Wiping the blood on my cameo pants I held the knife under his throat. "I think you'll love the pieces of my next artwork," I said to him with a deep sounding voice. It was the first time I had spoken to a non-experiment before. Actually I wasn't suppose to talk to humans at all, but then again I don't do so well with rules. His eyes grew big, both in sock and fear. He didn't expect me to have the capability to talk, let alone what he had coming.

_**20 minutes later**_

I entered a room with explosive chemicals on the third floor. There were no guards following me or any insight. That meant there were more coming soon. Not wanting to dawdle, I started pouring the stomach turning chemicals all over the floor. Years ago, the walls were packed with dynamite for a failed escape plan. Then found some nearby matches and light one. Before it even hit the floor, I hauled ass towards the nearby storage closet.

Where my escape route was waiting for me. Inside, I became claustrophobic as I used my full weight to push on the wall in front of me. It slide downward, revealing a black hole in the floor.

I didn't hesitate as I jumped into the unknown darkness. It was a short drop as my bare feet hit soft earth. I heard the wall door go back at the same time I took off down the tunnel. Eyes glowing yellow in the dark, I could see very well as I distance myself from the danger. The first time I discovered the tunnels was during World War ll. That's when I planned a second escape plan but in the company of another. We managed to make it to Romania before everything went south and I ended up back here.

Then I felt the vibrations given off by the explosion and the impact it carried. Ground shaking under my feet, the tunnel began to collapse from the shock wave traveling through the earth. Then the ceiling started coming down behind me as I ran for a safer spot within the tunnel. Only then I stopped to wipe some of the dirt from my eyes and remembered I still had the air mask on. Fingers quickly working to get the buckles undone behind my head I thought back to a vivid dream. It was weirdly peaceful compared to the others I had. I dreamed of a man in his early twenties perhaps. At first he was obscure until he was in front of the glass separating me from him. Then I saw his features. He had scars on his face with beautiful hazel eyes. His sand colored hair covered those eyes as his lips started to move, trying to tell me something that I never could hear. Then I would wake up with no one there and realize I was alone.

Once the mask was off, my sense of smell made up for my eyes since I could not see at the moment. The explosion should have collapsed the tunnel entrance off, leaving it unsafe for anyone from finding it. Up ahead, I saw my exit coming up. Iron bars curved to make foot holds in the cement wall, leading up to a round metal door. To open it, you had to twist and push on it. Climbing the ladder, I twisted and pushed the heavy metal door upward. Cold air rushed in as I climbed out into what looked and smelled like the insides of a tree. Gently, I pushed against on all sides of the trunk until on a certain side, a small door slid open and I stepped out into a black dawn.

The tunnel ended at the back of the building, close to the fence. Once out, the small door slid back in place. Making it look like a regular tree again. Then I was off, walking towards the spiked fence to my right. Soaking wet and shivering badly, I limped in between the trees towards it, listening. For what, I don't know.

The bush off to my left moved with a rustling sound. Head turning, body tensed, I moved towards it until I stood just three feet from it. Then something white jumped out and I was somewhat surprised to see a snow rabbit looking at me. Its ears and neck craned to get a better look. Then, I saw more of the small rabbits come out behind the bush. That's when my yellow hues locked on one, mouth filling up with saliva and was fixing to make a kill.

_**'Was it days or years since I last ate? I can't remember...'**_

The thought flashed in my mind, but didn't bother to answer. If I had unleashed what lurked inside this fragile body, I wouldn't have notice how the rabbits lifted their heads, sniffed the air and darted away. I stopped in mid leap, holding my landing poss as it became dead silent. Never a good sign. Then I heard a soft click of metal on metal and a low growl. A split second later I turned and ran the opposite direction. Hearing the splintering of wood as a bullet hit a tree right where my head was a second ago.

I didn't bother to look over my shoulder as I ran. That one bullet echoed through my skull, reminding me how close I came to death. My heart pounded in rhythm to feet hitting the cold earth at the mere thought of it. All because I almost caved into my instincts for a damn rabbit. Behind me, I heard the growl from the lead dog turned into a chorus of barking as more joined in the chase. Their masters right behind them no doubt.

The dogs quickly caught up with me and was on my heels in a matter of seconds. Their teeth unforgiving as they tried to rip flesh. I dared not look at them, trying to think of a plan B just in case. The further I ran, the deeper the woods became harder to manuvour around. Matter of fact, the trees were getting taller and was beginning to slowly move towards one another, leaving little room to even run past. That's when I had an idea.

It entered my brain, sending out commands through my body before I could comprehend it. With only seven yards to run, my body ran faster than my originally pace. Then when I was fixing to run into what I guessed was ten foot trees, I jumped at the last second and was climbing. Slipping once or twice due to a light layer of ice on the bark. I heard the dogs' foot falls, then a couple yelp as they ran head on into the trunks. Apparently they didn't think things through. The ones who were smart enough to stop, started barking and was trying to climb the tree to no avail. Once at the top, I began to understand what I did, taking a small breather even though it wasn't necessary.

For now the dogs and the men were stuck with an obstacle. As for me, I had to keep moving through this labyrinth of death while they were distracted. They were probably stumped on how the hell I managed to scale a tree with no low branches. Whatever they thought, I didn't stick around long enough to see the men arrive and start shooting at me. I began to move to the other side of the tree to get a better look at what I was fixing to face.

From my perch, I started to recognize this part of the facility. It was made to be a jungle inside a fence for training soldiers. The whole compound was surrounded by two or three miles of jungle-like woods. Sometimes if the scientists got a wild hair, they would release children into the training exercise so the new borns could get a taste for blood. That's why the trees were made so close together; to keep the kids and the experiments from escaping.

I climbed to the lowest branch there was and jumped the rest of the way down. Landing with a soft crunch of snow under my weight. The impact, however, sent a fresh wave of pain through my body. Looking down, I expected to see fresh blood oozing from my right leg, but there was none. Only the old red and black that had dried on my pants. With that, I began to run southeast. If I was correct and if they didn't change things, the fence I was looking for should be in the direction I was going.

The trees were spaced out again and I could easily run though them. But I had to hurry and put some distance between us. It didn't take long for me to be in the heart of the jungle, when I heard the dogs again. "Fe damn it!" I heard myself yell in German. They found their way in sooner than I hoped. Picking up the pace I ran the last mile and half on adrenaline not even sure if I was going in the right direction.

Luck was on my side as I saw the tip of the fence poked through the trees. I was there less than five minutes, looking up at it for a split second. At the top, there was barbed wire and an electrical sign on it. I didn't check if it was on, I just jumped at it and started climbing. The barking grew louder with each passing second as I climbed the fence. I was expecting a jolt of electricity but it never happened. No, instead I was getting cut up by the wire spikes that was twined with the fence. Producing small black beads of blood on my limbs and stomach.

At the top, I swung one leg over the fence and was working on getting my other half through the wire curls when I heard a single gun shot go off. Hitting the metal bar that I was holding onto. Almost hitting my hand if I had not recoiled as sparks flashed in my face, making me go blind, lose my balance and fall. The snow covered ground came hurtling towards me as my body made a _'thud' _sound. I was up on my feet not a half second later, gasping for air from the impact of the fall.

For a split second, I thought I had fallen on the same side of the fence as my persuers and was expecting their dogs any second. But no, I had fallen on the opposite side when the they appeared from the trees. Before they started shooting at me I took off running again, and soon they were out of sight. Now I hoped the fence was running with electricity, but I didn't count on it.

Once I had some distance from them I began to slow down to a walk. Taking in everything and not missing a thing. I knew they would find a way around the fence and be after me yet again, but I had to slow down. Not because my body was growing tired or my throbbing leg was the problem, but my nose was. I had picked up on a scent smelling of lavender with something I didn't recognized. The scent I did recognize was old and full of childhood memories for me.

Afraid I might lose it, I took off in the direction it was coming from. Trees zipped past in a blur as the scent became stronger. The dogs barking became distant as I ran further from that place. I saw squirrels run up trees, startled by my presence.

_**It can't be her...Not after all these years...**_

Just as quick as my thoughts came, they left when I saw a gape in the trees. It was a small clearing, followed by what looked like a cliff to the icy waters below. It was the Nord-Ostsee Kanal that flowed into the North Sea. I remembered watching a black and white film about it some years back.

This is were the scent was strongest at, but I didn't see who I hoped would be standing there. Almost as soon as I stopped at the edge of the clearing, near the cliff, a voice came from behind me.

"At last we meet in person," said a male's voice from the trees.

Instinctively I turned around, expecting the guards to be standing there. My muscles tensed and ready for a fight. Instead, a figure walked out of the trees as if this was normal. My yellow hues fell on him as soon as he appeared. Locks of sand colored hair fell in front of his hazel eyes, which were looking dead at me. There was a jagged scar underneath his right eye from a fight most likely. Then my eyes fell on his clothing. White snow goggles, grayish-white coat and pants. The ends tucked neatly into his snow boots. That didn't hold my attention though; it was the white rifle strapped to his back. The barrel sticking out from his left shoulder. I was waiting for him to grab his gun and start shooting at me.

Instead, he walked closer to me by three feet. Leaving a smaller gap between us. I stayed right were I was. Then the wind picked up just enough for me to catch his scent and that's when everything came together. My sister's scent scent was on his skin, mixed into his own. Seeing my face he grinned, "So you remember who I am after all." His voice brought back memories I thought was just nightmares from when I was in that tank. They were real after all, not just my mind playing tricks on me.

I didn't know exactly who he was, just that he showed up outside my tank. I awoke to my sister's scent on him and that's when he started coming frequently. Ever time he came he applied something to the glass, which I think lead to it shattering once it became weak underneath the pressure.

"Indeed I do, but yet I know nothing about you. Except that you carry my sister's scent." I replied after a short pause. I didn't trust him. For all I knew he could have put something on to throw off my senses. But when he spoke, he had something in those hazel eyes that told me he was telling the truth.

"In time you will, but for now I need to tell you something that's important," was his reply. Then he shifted his weight to one foot. I could tell by his posture he was in a hurry to tell me something. That's when we both moved our heads in the direction of the distant pounding of feet and the barking of dogs. Turning back to me he spoke quickly.

"Go to America. Hold tight there until we meet again." He said fiddling with something inside his back pocket. I didn't have time to question this because of what happened next. It came in a blur of confusion at first, then chaos.

What he now held in his left hand was a small rectangle detonator. It was black, and I be damned. In the middle was that famous red button that your not suppose to press. Surrounded by smaller buttons and flashing lights. He had the cliff rigged with explosives. Not knowing were, I made a mad dash to the edge. I didn't jump. Instead, I was blown off by the sound was deafening, rattling right through my body. Making my brain bounce off the walls of my skull.

I felt something slam into my back, knocking the breath right out of me. I don't know if I was badly hurt or if I made it to the icy waters below before the darkness came. Wrapping me in a familiar blanket of unconsciousness.

**Back To Siris**

Treading through the ankle deep water, Siris took in the gory sight of Basement Twelve. He could tell that Death had come early to clam his prize. Leaving Siris with three lifeless bodies. Two with their throats slashed. The other was stabbed from the groan up, revealing a mess of organs. Their blood had blossomed from them turning the water red.

"But where's the fourth?" he asked aloud, lifting his eyes to scan the area once more.

Something else caught his attention as Siris felt a light touch on his left boot. When he looked down, he didn't expect to see a mutilated hand or what followed next. He eyed the direction the hand had come from, knowing who would be waiting for him in that all familiar room.

Siris had no memory of ever walking down the hall and seeing his fourth guard in pieces. Limps ripped out of their sockets only to be ripped into smaller pieces. The torso had been cut open, revealing an empty grave, where the organs should have been. Instead they were strung up on the light fixers in a decorative-like fashion. The decapitated head hung near the wall with the big intestine wrapped around the neck. Greeting him with bloody sockets and a screaming mouth. That's not what made him freeze in his steps. Behind the head there was a message written in blood.

It had dripped down the wall some but it was still readable:

** YOU'RE NEXT SIRIS**

Beside the last word, there were the blue eyes. Crushed against the wall so the hues were looking at him. Underneath there was an evil grin also drawn in blood. The experiment was not only daring him, but mocking him too. Siris stayed frozen in place as if by force, starring at the message when he heard another set of foot steps. If it wasn't for years of self control he would have jumped out of his skin when he heard the booming voice.

"Dr. Siris, Captain Alexander reporting, sir!"

Instead he placed an unreadable expression on and turned to look at his squad leader. He was winded and covered in complete black. The only thing Siris could see was the red eyes.

"Ah, Alexander! How was the hunt?" Asked Siris now coming out of his frozen state. He turned both his head and body to face him. "Did you catch the experiment?" he added.

"No sir, she escaped" answered the masked man.

Right then, Siris's face became furious and his voice had risen to a shout. "WHAT!? YOU LET IT ESCAPE!?" He could barely control his anger, let alone stop himself from throwing something at Alexander. As usual, he dodged it with ease.

" Sir, let me finish before you start throwing objects." There was a second pause before Alexander continued. When he spoke again, his breathing was under control. "My squad members and I chased it all the way to the North Sea. But there was an unexpected explosion. We don't know who started it, but we think she had an ally."

This was news to Siris. "That's impossible. No one even knew it was down here." He said now walking to the elevator. His mind had become troubled with what awaited him in his conference room.

"Sir?"

"What boy what?" Snapped Siris as he pressed the first button on the elevator. Now he was in a hurry to meet with the Directors.

"What about this?" Alexander pointed towards the hall.

Mumbling under his breath, Siris finally answered. "What do you think? Get some slaves in here to clean it up!" Then there was the ding and the elevator doors swung open. He stepped inside, leaving the captain behind.

Once the elevator doors shut, Siris leaned on the wall, letting out a long sigh. He had a rough morning and didn't want to discuss what happened to anyone. He was still trying to process what happened down there himself. He checked his watch as he went up; three twenty am.

_**'It hadn't even been a full two hours since it all happened!'**_ Thought Siris as doors open and he stepped out onto BI again. He picked up his pace as he headed straight for the conference room, dreading it with every fiber in his body.

The conference room was nothing special. The walls were painted with a snotty green color ages ago, now it just looked revolting. The ceiling was the normal white, the floors covered in a maroon carpet with old stains. In the middle of the room was a long polished oak wood table with uncomfortable matching chairs. Siris hoped he could start the meeting off with a cup of Joe, since he had nothing in his gut. Sadly there was no fresh coffee waiting for him.

Parallel to the door, on the far wall, were twenty screens all filled with shadowed faces. He couldn't see their faces but he could tell they belonged to both male and female. "You're twelve minutes late Siris," said a man's voice from screen ten. Siris didn't bother to remember the names, instead he called them by numbers. They always hated being called a number since it reminded them of the Holocaust. He didn't answer screen ten as he walked in and sat down in a wooden seat.

"What happened at fourteen hundred hours?" demanded a female's voice from screen five. "Do you know what disasters this may bring if the experiment is not apprehended soon?" she pressed on. Siris waited a minute before answering.

"Not sure myself, except that the experiment 6-1-14-7 is none of your damn business. As for the consequences, I know them very well number five." He said with mounting anger. Siris spent his entire life creating the perfect soldier. Now, all of a sudden these crack pots jumped in the picture and decided to take over.

They must have heard his anger, because screen one came in loud and forceful " Remember who your superiors are Dr. Siris." It was a female no doubt, trying to play the hard core card. Then, without thinking Siris jumped to his feet and snapped at them like dogs. "Superiors?! Who the fuck do you think you are?" Siris was much older than they and found it an insult for them to say that.

"Bitch, fuck all of you! I should program my soldiers to hunt your species down so I can make it extinct!" Siris snarled out like a mad man. Even though he couldn't see their faces, he could tell they were shocked. Before they could say anything he added, "If your species gets involved in my plans, then I'll lead that experiment right to your door." Then clicked them off, making sure they knew the meeting was over.

They might have been his sponsors and thought his experiments was theirs, but they were dead wrong. He was using them until he was finished with his work. Veins popping, blood boiling, Siris marched out the room and into his studies. Were he can get a cup of coffee and something to eat before facing his problems that would soon to come.

The meeting didn't go well, he knew that and didn't care. They crossed the line and he simply told them how it was. For a few minutes he sat at his desk, reading over his notes when he thought about them. Eventually they would die by the hands of the escaped experiment. There was no stopping that. The experiment's hunger could never be satisfied, unless it went after the new species Siris had created.

Closing his eyes, Siris remembered the day he had created a new kind of species by accident. It was in 1622, just ten years after he captured a wolf pup from a Russian dog fight. Quit big for the age, but none the less experimented on it countless times. He used it's DNA with genetically modified bat DNA and injected it into himself. The results was better than he hoped for. The injection gave him a faster healing ability, speed, strength and his aging stopped. Proud of his success, he injected twenty volunteers with the same results as his own. Then they began reproducing and that's where the trouble started.

The children had their parents gifts, except they where allergic to the sun and craved blood from others. Worried others might find out, he captured the children and released them into the training area. The parents of these Lost Children didn't bother to save them as they watched them be eaten alive by a large and ugly black wolf. First draining their blood before eating their flesh while they still fought for life. Then the much younger Siris turned to them and said, "Next time the wolf will have you for dinner if you do this again." All twenty of them saw what the wolf had done and coward away at the mere thought of it coming after them.

During the short time since the Lost Childrens' birth, they had feed off of people and infected them into half of what they where. Their saliva contain a poison, which could be easily passed into the tissues from a single bit. But by the time Siris had addressed this issue, it had spiraled out of control. Over the years the name vampire was often used in books, movies, and even comics to describe them. Experiment 6-1-14-7 could sense them from a distance and often killed them in horrific ways. Sending the experiment in an uncontrollable killing frenzy. So in a way, the wolf was killing its own children and descendants whether it knew it or not.

Sighing, Siris opened his eyes again and got up to make the coffee. As it brewed, he went to a snack machine to grab a quick breakfast and returned with a tuna sandwitch and an apple. He should eat more than this, knowing its gonna be a long slow day ahead of him.


End file.
